A Padawans Fault
by JediRebelWriter
Summary: Ezra and Kanan rarely fight, and whenever they do it's over something small. But not this time! This started as an argument, but when Order 66 is involved it becomes so much more. (Kanan x Ezra) (Going to be a four-shot)
1. The Fight

**First off, this is going to be a four-shot.**

 **Sorry if the characters seem a little OC.**

 **Kanan x Ezra**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan came storming onto their run down, but functioning ship which they called the _Ghost._ His hand was held firmly attached to a sleeve of Ezras old jumpsuit.

As much as no one wanted to say it, Kanan was practically _dragging_ Ezra up the ramp and into the _Ghost_.

His grip only tightened when a few bullets came whizzing past them, but he wasn't worried about getting hit. He had no reason to be. Between his force abilities and the young Mandalorian and grumpy Lasat behind him who were firing back at the troopers, getting hurt was the least of his concern.

What had his full attention now was the kid and his reckless actions. His reckless thinking. Going off an trying to be the center of attention again, which ended up with the mission getting blown. It was a rough way out, but they made it, and were now once again in the safety of their home as the ship pulled up and out of the Imperial docking bay. 'Due to Ezra' they lost the supplies which would have given them a decent amount of credits, which they desperately needed for food and fuel. Plus, to top it all off, the supplies were supposed to go to Tarkin Town.

Despite Ezras protests Kanan wouldn't let go of him, no matter what he tried. Even the magics of the force wouldn't work this time around. Kanan was pissed, and even that's an understatement.

When Kanan reached the top of the ramp he stopped and his grip on Ezra tightened. He could even feel Ezras confused and angry sigh. Sabine and Zeb came up next to the angry older Jedi. Zeb giving Ezra a quick pat on the shoulder on his way up.

Sabine opened her mouth to say something, possibly about Ezra, or possibly about his Master but before she could, Heras distinct voice echoed through the mostly silent ship.

"All of you meet me in the cockpit please.." And by the tone in her voice, which seemed a little more upset then it normally does, everyone knew they were going to hear it... but mostly Ezra.

Kanans grip on Ezras arm had reduced a little bit, but not much, as they entered the cockpit with a very unsatisfying hiss as the door slid open.

Hera sat in the Pilots seat, arms crossed. "Someone care to explain what happened?"

"The kid did it.." Zeb sighed, knowing he would never hear the end of ratting Ezra out.

Hera's eyes turned sharply towards Ezra who was now looking towards the floor, shuffling from foot to foot. By the way he was acting, and the way Kanan was holding his arm tight enough that it could rip his clothes, she knew it was him without a shadow of a doubt. "Ezra Bridger. What did you do?" She asked in a slightly angry tone.

The combination of his first and last name never sounded so menacing before, not even from his own mother.

"What did _I_ do?" Ezra retorted in an almost furious way "It's what _he_ did!" The kid stuck his finger up and pointed to his master, who's face twisted and turned in an uncomfortable way.

"What do you mean what did _I_ do?!" Kanan called back as he abruptly yanked his hand off of Ezra's arm, turning to his padawan. "You're the one who got us into this mess with your reckless and irresponsible behavior!"

"GUYS!" Sabine and Hera yelled at the same time. "STOP."

Their attempt had failed and Padawan and Master began to have a fight, which was unusual by now. As much as Ezra likes to break rules and argue he never does either when it comes to Kanan. He's usually a respectful, well-behaved kid with this man he sees as a father figure and mentor.

"Reckless and irresponsible, ey'?" Ezra partially yelled. "You should be thanking me! I saved your life!"

Kanan gave a sarcastic wave of his hand before retorting with "Saved my life? Really! I didn't need help, I would have made it out fine if it wasn't for you and your street rat antics." Kanan said, raising his voice only enough to show authority.

Ezra scuffed his foot angrily "STREET RAT?!" Ezra practically yelled and no one was prepared for what he would say next. "I may be a street rat, but at least I'm not a coward! I would _NEVER_ run if YOU were in about to get killed by troopers! In fact-" Ezra yelled in a rant before being cut off by Kanan.

"THAT'S ENOUGH EZRA." Kanan yelled a very low, monotone, deathly cold voice that sent shivers down everyones spine. It wasn't until then that Ezra had realized what he had done.

The one thing Kanan never wanted to talk about was Order 66, but sure enough in a pit of rage the kid wanted to find a comeback. A comeback that would knock Kanan out the fight and rain him victorious. Although he had accomplished his goal, he felt cold and a sudden pain swept through the force as if there were daggers being sent into his chest. The young teen just stood there for a second before muttering apologetically "Kanan.. I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

But sure enough Kanan cut him short again with the simple words "Just go meditate, kid."

Ezra stood there and looked at Hera, Sabine, and then Zeb. They all shared the same expression that made him realize it would be best if he did just go out and meditate for a while. Ezra looked down towards the ground and firmly stated, "Yes.. Master." before he turned and headed awkwardly out the door.

"What have I done.." The padawan muttered to himself while placing his head firmly in his hands "I can't believe I- I did that."

* * *

 **Oh Ezzy.. what have you done! ;-;**

 **This was originally just something I was writing for fun, and not going to publish.**

 **But eh, I did it anyway.**

 **Kanan x Ezzy :3**

 **YASS!**


	2. Remembrance

**Woah.. I loved reading your guys' reviews!**

 **You all have very interesting ideas, which I may use.**

 **Now.. remember though. I DO have an idea planned out for this.**

 **((It's going to be a 4-shot))**

 **~~Hakuna Matata~~**

 **KANAN X EZZY! :3**

* * *

 _Jedi vs Sith_

That's interesting

 _Jedi vs Jedi_

Unimaginable

 _Jedi vs Padawan_

Well... let's just say it's a good thing they share a bond.

Their bond, which one stood firm enough to the point where nothing in the world could unbalance it, was now aching from the memories of the past. Kanan's past to be exact, and Ezra felt it.

It had been a week since their argument but the fluxuations in the force continued to trifle both master and apprentice.

Ezra was trying hard to make up for it, Kanan was trying hard to forget it, and neither were making any progress.

* * *

Hera took a deep breath as a soft breeze brushed across her face, causing her lekku to sway ever so gently in the wind. It's nice to just sit back and relive the good things in life every once in a while. But sure enough when your in a rebellion the problems never seem to end, and right now there was a problem. Ezra and Kanan.

Whilst Hera stood on the ramp watching the array of orange and pink fill the almost-night sky, Ezra came stumbling around the corner covered in oil and dirt. His hair was stuck together with the residue of dried mud.

The kid approached her as he used his dirty sleeve to wipe a gleam of sweat off his forehead. "Hey Hera. I just gave the _Ghost_ and the _Phantom_ some tuneups, oil changes, polishings. You know, the basics."

Ezra took a seat beside her standing form and heaved a long sigh.

Hera, being the mother she is, sat down beside the depressed teen and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as she pulled him into a tight side-hug. "Ezra. You've been working so hard over the past week. Ever since you had that argument with Kanan all you've done is work." She released her tight hold on the kid but kept her arm still planted around his shoulders "Please, just take a break and tell me what's wrong."

Ezra looked up at her, his electric blue eyes quaking at the remembrance of the argument that he wished had never happened "Has.. Has Kanan said anything since then? About me?"

The Twi'lek felt an unreasonable smile plant on her lips "No, he hasn't actually." The smile quickly drooped into a frowning position "Has he even said anything to you since then?"

Ezra just shook his head and replied with a sad and depressed "No."

Hera shook her head in disbelief. Kanan? Her Jedi..? Was ignoring his padawan? The one he fought so hard to help, to keep safe, was now being tossed to the side like a dirty old rag?

She knew Kanan was mad, and he had every right to be.

She knew Ezra was upset, and he had every right to be.

They both had feelings and emotions that they most likely decided would be best to not put out in the open.

Then out of nowhere she got a surge of questions which flowed through her head. About Ezra. About Kanan. About Order 66.

 _What happened to Kanan during Order 66?_

Ezra knew it was a touchy subject and he truthfully regrets every moment of that argument.

All he knew was that Kanan had told him during a training session - after they had rescued him - that he was a coward. That he ran while his master got shot down.

The young apprentice sighed and stood up deciding that enough was enough. He was going to speak with Kanan.

Hera stood up with him as she let go of his shoulders.

They began to walk down the entry way to the _Ghost,_ both looking at each other with troubled eyes, not exactly paying attention to where they were going.

That's when Ezra bumped into something or someone. He stumbled back a bit and looked up to see.. Kanan.

"I'm so sorry master. I wasn't looking where I was going and -"

The lean, older Jedi cut him off with an almost relieved short laugh. "Relax kid, and you can drop the formalities. I came here to talk to you."

"I was about to do the same thing." The kid replied happily as he let himself relax a little bit.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **KANAN X EZZY! :3**

 **YASSSS!**

 **Ok, so, *Shoots rainbows and Unicorns out of my magic machine* I'm updating soon!**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Reasoning

**Sorry that this took longer then anticipated. I've been working on it pretty hard and I kept going back and changing the end of this chapter, but I've settled on a pretty good one in my opinion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dead silence. That's all there was during the span of walking from the ramp to Kanan's room.

It was the kind of silence that made you want to run to a distant planet and never look back, but as much as their minds urged them to; it wasn't an option. The one thing that the both of them knew was that if you don't finish what you started things can get nasty. Not just for them, but for everyone.

It's even worse when you have to live with that problem. Not metaphorically live, but actually _LIVE_ with it. Their problem was each other, the fight, the unspoken but obvious tension, and the quiet passing's in the _Ghost_ that sent daggers into Ezra's heart.

Master and Apprentice approached Kanan's quarters, but before either even dared to open the door, Kanan walked over to the Twi'lek who was following close behind and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he whispered something in her ear. Then with little hesitation she nodded and backed herself out of the seemingly ominous hallway.

"It's about time we did this..." Kanan started as he fidgeted with a few buttons on the control panel next to the door.

"You ready?" The older Jedi asked his padawan, and as if on cue the door to the room opened up, revealing nothing but darkness.

The teen gave a nod of approval before they both headed inside. Ezra proceeded in first, flipping the light switch on as they entered.

The onyx black room filled with light in a matter or seconds. The bed and desk suddenly became noticeable as the light beamed down on them.

Kanan gently grabbed a hold of Ezra's arm and walked with him to the bed. The two guys took a seat on the bottom part of the bed where Kanan slept.

"Look, Kana-" The younger of the two began before getting cut off abruptly by a hand on his shoulder and a deeper voice.

"I'm sorry Ezra." Kanan began. He looked up at his confused initiate, sending him a suppressed smile "I acted like a child rather then an adult after our conversation. Ignoring the issue rather then trying to work it out. I will admit that I was being harsh on you during that mission, but I want you to become a greater Jedi. You just need to do what the plan says rather then doing something else. I get you were trying to help me, but I could have managed on my own."

Ezra looked at his mentor, pausing to think for a moment before responding. "I know... I should have listened to you and followed the plan, but I couldn't help it. And..." The young initiate looked down towards the ground. His messy hair hid most of his face from Kanan's view "I'm really sorry about talking back. I don't know where it came from." Another long, drawn out pause occurred before Ezra began again, this time in a more sad, disappointed tone "Bringing up Order 66 and your master is something I never intended. I know you didn't have a choice in the matter and that you staying to help her most likely would have resulted with you dying. I'm so... so sorry Kanan."

For what seemed like centuries there was complete silence. All the emotions and tension being let out in this one conversation. The master and padawan bond becoming stable once again could be felt through the force. The mending of a friendship they hoped would last forever.

"I was roughly your age." Kanan began. Ezra looked up finally and paid close attention to what Kanan had to say. The older of the Jedi looked up a bit, his face was twisted uncomfortably. It was as if he got caught in a flash back mixed with a nightmare. "My Master, Depa, and I, where on the planet Kaller with our main clone task force lead by Commander Grey. We fought a long and hard battle there before we eventually captured the planet from the separatists. The same night we captured it my master had the troops set up camp right outside the main building. It was that night that my life changed for the better, and the worse. They killed her right in front of me, but she saved my life. She was truly a hero. A person I aspire to be. In general life, and as your master. That's why I'm hard on you... because I have to be for the greater good of everyone."

Ezra let out a long and slow exhale before meeting Kanans eyes. "I understand... master."

* * *

 **Oh, and good news! If you're a fan of my story Lean On Me you should know that I stopped it currently. BUT, I have been working on the last or second to last chapter since Saturday. So it should be up soon!**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated!** **No flames.**

 **May The Force Be With You.**

 **~JediRebelWriter**


	4. The Code Lasts

**This _IS_ a wrap-up chapter. **

**So it's going to be short and to the point but meh, I feel like I made it pretty good.**

 **Oh well. Here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No, Kid. How many times do I have to tell you? You need to swing your blade higher or you'll end up cutting your own feet off." Kanan said bluntly. It had been the what.. 3 times he had to tell Ezra this?

The kid looked up from his mesmorising blade, and turned to his mentor. "Like this?" He asked while raising his saber up higher.

The older Jedi, on reflex, smiled and sighed simultaneously "Yes, but can you at least _try_ and keep it there this time?"

" _Try,_ I thought there was no try?" Ezra smirked at the word with eyes full of mirth. The kid sure knew how to lighten the mood, especially for Kanan.

Kanan replied with a smirk of his own. He playfully pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked down while shaking his head.

"Fine." Ezra replied with a laugh "I'll _try_ to keep it up."

And just as promised he held the blade up in a more Jedi like manner, skillfully waving it around with a slight hum to accompany each movement. The sound of peace swaying about gave a sudden relief to the older and younger Jedi.

With being part of a bigger rebellion now they don't have any time to fight among each other. They were fighting for the galaxy, for peace, for justice... for hope. What Kanan had wanted to do since the day he became a youngling, was happening years and years later.

Sure, sometimes he would sit around and think of what could have happened if not for Order 66.

Would he be a master? Maybe on the council?

But he would shake the thoughts away when he snapped back to the reality that the past was the past. You can't go back and change it, but he had no reason to beg for the impossible, because he had it good. He had something he never had before, a family. A real family. Obviously he thought of his master as a close friend, but never family.

This family was the best thing that had happened to them in a long time. The reason they keep fighting. The reason they won't give up. The reason they won't surrender. They'll never surrender.

There is no emotion, there is _Peace._

There is no ignorance, there is _Knowledge._

There is no passion, there is _Serenity._

There is no chaos, there is _Harmony._

There is no death, there is _The Force._

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought of this short 4 chapter story in a review. I'd love to hear it for future reference on what I can improve in my stories.**

 **2 stories finished in 1 week?! :ooo WOAH. So, that happened xD**

 **Any who, I hope you enjoyed and May the Force be with you.**

 **~JediRebelWriter**


End file.
